familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Carroll County, Tennessee
Carroll County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 29,475. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 29,121 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Huntingdon6. It was named for Governor William Carroll. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,554 km² (600 sq mi). 1,551 km² (599 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.14%) is water. Parks and Recreation *Natchez Trace State Park Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 29,475 people, 11,779 households, and 8,398 families residing in the county. The population density was 19/km² (49/sq mi). There were 13,057 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (22/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 87.68% White, 10.35% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.45% from other races, and 1.10% from two or more races. 1.31% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. census data]] There were 11,779 households out of which 30.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.30% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 17.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 92.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,463, and the median income for a family was $36,880. Males had a median income of $29,904 versus $20,024 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,251. About 10.90% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.90% of those under age 18 and 13.40% of those age 65 or over. Media Radio Stations *WAKQ-FM 105.5 "Today's Best Music with Ace & TJ in the Morning" *WTPR-AM 710 "The Greatest Hits of All Time" *WTPR-FM 101.7 "The Greatest Hits of All Time" Cities and towns *Atwood *Bruceton *Clarksburg *Hollow Rock *Huntingdon *McKenzie *McLemoresville *Trezevant Adjacent Counties *Henry County (north) *Benton County (east) *Decatur County (southeast) *Henderson County (south) *Madison County (southwest) *Gibson County (west) *Weakley County (northwest) Trivia The country song Carroll County Accident, a hit for and now one of the signature songs of Porter Wagoner, was written by noted country songwriter Bob Ferguson when he passed through Carroll County when driving from Nashville to Memphis on U.S. Highway 70. References External links * Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Carroll County, Tennessee